Yesung's Birthday Project
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles yang sengaja saya tulis untuk merayakan ulang tahun uri Prince Clouds, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung tanggal 24 Agustus nanti. 24 hari. 24 drabbles. 19 pairings. 1 OT4. Yewon. Kyusung. Kisung. 2woon. Yechul. Yemin. Teuksung. Hansung, etc.
1. Prologue

**~~My Project For Yesung's Birthday~~**

**All presented by**

**r3diavolo89**

Saya akan posting mini drabble tiap harinya dari tanggal 1 Agustus sampai 24 Agustus sebagai proyek pribadi saya untuk ultah Yesung nanti, hanya kumpulan drabbles singkat yang tidak lebih dari 500 words. Kesemuanya ada 19 pairings dan 1 OT4, drabble ditulis berdasarkan playlist mp3 yang saya putar.

Sebagai informasi, saya uke!Yesung lover, jadi jangan liat Yesung sebagai seme di fanfic saya ^^

Dan inilah daftar post saya nanti:

**1. WonYeKyuBum ** # Bon Jovi – Thank You For Loving Me

**2. YeWon **# Daniel Powter – Next Plane Home

**3. KyuSung **# SM The Ballad – Miss You

**4. KiSung **# Big Bang ft 2Ne1 – Lollipop

**5. 2woon** #MLTR – Sleeping Child

**6. YeChul** # Good Charlotte – Victims Of Love

**7. YeMin/MinSung **# The Rasmus** -** Livin' In The World Without You

**8. HanSung **# Story Of The Year – In The Shadow

**9. TeukSung** # SuJu – Superman

**10. ZhouSung (Zhoumi x Yesung) **# Bon Jovi – Bed Of Roses

**11. YunSung (Yunho x Yesung) **# Christina Perry – Jar Of Heart

**12. ChangSung (Changmin x Yesung)** # Nickelback – How You Remind Me

**13. Jae****Sung (****Jaejoong**** x Yesung) **# Avril Lavigne – I'm With You

**14. TaecSung (Taecyeon x Yesung) **# Craig David – Insomnia

**15. Choi Sung Joon x Yesung **# Dragon Force – Through The Fire And Flame

**16. 2Ys (Youngsaeng x Yesung) **# Hoobastank – Out Of Control

**17. TopSung (Top x Yesung) **# MBLAQ - Monalisa

**18. GSung (GD x Yesung)** # Avenged Sevenfold – After Life

**19. Simon D x Yesung **# The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Pen And Paper

**20. Shinhwa's Andy x Yesung **# Frente – Bizarre Love Triangle

**21. KiSung **# Chayanne - Yo Te Amo

**22. KyuSung **# Joey McIntire – Stay The Same

**23. YeWon **# JYJ – Get Out

**24. WonYeKyuBum **# Super Junior's Yesung – Gray Paper 

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa YeWon, KyuSung, KiSung dan OT4 WonYeKyuBum masing-masing dipakai 2 kali untuk awal dan akhir proyek. Ga ada alasan khusus, cuma karena tu pairings adalah yang paling saya favoritin aja XD

So, saya akan mulai posting tanggal 1 Agustus dan berakhir saat ulang tahun uri Prince Cloud tanggal 24 Agustus nanti, jadi buat yang berminat silahkan tunggu mini drabble saya \^o^/

**forever love,**

**TRIAS ;)**


	2. WonYeKyuBum (1st day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 1st day post

by r3diavolo89

**WonYeKyuBum**** # ** Bon Jovi – Thank You For Loving Me

::

::

Ketiganya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan cepat. _Namja_ paling tinggi membawa seikat bunga lily putih yang cantik dan segar, si _namja_ kulit putih pucat menenteng sebuah box _chocolate_ besar, dan si _namja_ pendiam yang terkenal dengan _killer smile-_nya mengenggam dua buah kertas yang sepertinya adalah tiket pertunjukan _musical_.

Ketika sasaran mereka terlihat tengah duduk dengan manisnya di tempat kerjanya, ketiga _namja_ itu lebih mempercepat langkah menjadi setengah berlari ke arah sang target. Dengan tampang-tampang sok sangar yang terlihat mengintimidasi satu sama lain, dan _death glare_ yang mampu membuat kucing tetangga pingsan di tempat saking _shock_-nya, mereka saling menatap tidak suka.

"Kim Yesung!" seru ketiganya bersamaan. Sedikit berjengit kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lantang, sang pemilik nama lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang bingung yang demi Tuhan, ketiga namja itu anggap sebagai ekspresi yang paling menggoda iman.

"Ya?" Yesung lantas tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Membuat ketiga _namja_ itu justru harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah karenanya. Mencoba mengatasi rasa gugup yang dengan tiba-tiba hinggap dalam pikiran mereka, secara bersamaan mereka mengangsurkan benda yang masing-masing mereka bawa.

"Ini untukmu. Kencanlah denganku. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu!" ujar mereka bersamaan. Lucu. Sepertinya mereka memiliki _script_ yang sama, karena itu apapun yang mereka lakukan dan katakan serupa. Atau jangan-jangan otak mereka memang terhubung satu sama lain? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu.

Yesung cukup kaget mendengarkan pernyataan para kolega kerja yang baru dikenalnya selama 3 minggu itu. Selang beberapa detik, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepala layaknya robot.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, tapi maaf aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan salah satu atau kalian bertiga sekaligus."

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak mereka, lagi-lagi bersamaan. Ketiganya membelalakan mata mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Ah itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka, itu harapan mereka.

Dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk antara malu-malu, ragu, gugup dan takut ketiga namja di depannya akan marah, Yesung memutar-mutar cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya sambil sesekali mengigiti bibir bawahnya, "mmm, ini cincin pertuangan kami"

Rasanya persendian ketiga _namja_ tampan itu seperti melemas seketika saat mendengar pengakuan itu ditambah lagi dengan adanya cincin pertunangan di jari si _namja_ manis yang telah menjadi idola dan incaran mereka selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Dengan tampang menyedihkan, bersama-sama mereka jatuh terduduk, sebelum akhirnya saling berpelukan layaknya teletubbies yang bersedih hati.

Dan Yesung, dengan wajah tak berdosanya malah cekikikan melihat _group hug_ Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. "Kalian menggemaskan! Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyukaiku" ia bungkukkan badannya dalam sebelum akhirnya tertawa melihat ekspresi trio WonKyuBum yang luar bisa ajaib saat masih berpelukan erat.

_**Words: **__**436**_


	3. YeWon (2nd day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 2nd day post

by r3diavolo89

**YeWon #** Daniel Powter – Next Plane Home

::

::

Segera Siwon mengemasi barang-barangnya, dengan sembarangan ia masukkan semua pakaiannya kedalam koper tanpa perlu repot-repot melipatnya terlebih dahulu dengan rapi. Siapa yang peduli, yang ada dalam pikiran Choi Siwon sekarang adalah 'harus segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Kim Yesung'.

Seminggu ini adalah saat-saat yang paling menyiksa baginya. Jauh dari sumber senyum, tawa, kebahagian dan hidupnya. Mungkin saat kembali nanti Yesung akan menatapnya tajam dan menamparnya dengan kata-kata kejam atau bahkan dengan tangan mungilnya, tapi Siwon tidak akan ambil pusing, ia sadar itu memang sebuah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya. Sebuah kecupan ringan yang menjelma menjadi lumatan penuh cinta adalah obat penawarnya. Lihat saja, Yesungnya pasti bisa dengan mudah ditaklukkan dengan itu.

Lalu Yesung akan melupakan semua kesalahannya, termasuk bagaimana ia lupa tentang ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Terlalu _over confident_ ia, ya, tapi anggap saja ia memang terlalu mengagungkan kekuatan cinta antara mereka berdua. Cinta mampu membuatnya termaafkan, seperti itulah jalan pikirannya. Seberapa besarnya pun kesalahan masing-masing individu, selama cinta mereka masih berada di _track_ yang sama, akan selalu ada kata maaf dan akhir yang ditutup oleh sebuah tatapan penuh cinta, senyum dan…ciuman. Atau ke hal lain yang lebih kalau memang diperlukan, _yeah_.

Bahkan sebenarnya sebuah pelukan singkat saja sudah cukup untuk mengatasi kerinduan sekaligus rasa bersalahnya. Siwon begitu menyukai aroma Yesung. Saat memeluk, dengan sengaja ia akan menyeruakkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher sang kekasih, lalu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam hingga memenuhi setiap inci indera penciumannya.

Yesung, Yesung, Yesung. Seandainya dengan menyebut namanya tiga kali ia dapat hadir di depan matanya sambil tersenyum manis dan tangan yang terbuka siap memberikan sebuah pelukan yang ia rindukan.

Dengan tidak sabarnya Siwon berlari. Membawa kakinya melangkah untuk mengejar pesawat yang akan segera membawanya pulang kembali ke pelukan _namja_-nya. Ke pelukan seorang Kim Yesung.

Minggu lalu seharusnya Siwon dijadwalkan _free_. Bebas dari segala pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab di dunia keartisan. Lalu rencananya adalah liburan bersama tepat beberapa hari sebelum hari lahir sang kekasih, Kim Yesung. Pasti Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Jadi mereka mulai mengatur semuanya. Tempat-tempat yang wajib dikunjungi, rencana makan malam romantis ditemani cahaya lilin, lalu _waltz_ dibawah cahaya bulan. Sempurna. Choi Siwon akan membuat ulang tahun Kim Yesung tahun ini begitu berkesan.

Tepat 5 jam sebelum pesawat mereka _take off_ untuk mengantarkan mereka berlibur, secara tiba-tiba sang boss menjadi setan penganggu. _Manager_ menelpon untuk memberitahukan jadwal darurat pada Siwon.

Sebuah stasiun TV besar di China yang bekerja sama dengan salah satu dari 10 perusahaan terbesar di dunia meminta secara khusus pihak _agency_ untuk bisa mendatangkan seorang Choi Siwon. Berapapun sanggup mereka keluarkan asal Choi Siwon menjadi tamu mereka. Karena _agency_ sudah terlanjur menyanggupi, maka Siwon tak punya alasan apapun untuk menolak. Profesionalitas kerja dan konsekuensi kontrak, alasan bullshit yang melukai seorang Kim Yesung sebenarnya, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia dan Siwon adalah seorang penghibur. Tugas merekalah membuat orang lain bahagia meski itu berarti mengesampingkan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Yesung marah. Yesung terluka. Tapi ia mencoba bijak. Yang membuat Yesung mengutuk seorang bermarga Choi ini adalah bahwa ia dengan sengaja mengabaikannya. Tentu saja seperti itu. Jadwalnya di China menjadi lebih lama, ponsel sulit untuk dihubungi, bahkan melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya tanpa ucapan 'Saengil Chukkae Hamnida'.

Ya, Siwon tahu _namja_-nya pasti marah karena itu. Siwon sadar betul kesalahannya. Karena itu ia berlari. Mencoba mengejar maaf yang mungkin tersisa.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu _apartment_. Setelah mengatur nafas, segera ia membunyikan bel, lalu ia berdiri dengan cemas, menunggu benda itu dibuka dari dalam oleh sang pemilik.

Derit pintu terdengar pelan saat perlahan sang penghuni menampakkan diri. Wajahnya datar, tak berekspresi. Gawat.

"Sekarang masih tanggal 24" ujar Siwon masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Hanya tinggal 5 menit sebelum ganti hari," balas si penghuni _apartment_ sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk _namja_ di hadapannya. "Maaf. _Happy Birthday to you, sweetheart. Actually, I was thinking to be the last one who said it to you today. Never plan to miss it, really."_ Bohongnya.

"Terima kasih sudah merayuku dengan kata-kata yang tidak aku pahami." Ucap Yesung dengan sebal.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa tiba disini tepat waktu. Suatu keajaiban kalender belum berganti hari baru saat aku memelukmu seperti sekarang."

Yesung mendesah sebal mendengarnya, "Aku pikir kau akan melewatkannya. Kenapa sulit sekali dihubungi, huh?"

"Aku bekerja dengan keras agar bisa segera menyelesaikan jadwalku dan pulang. Maaf kalau tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu." Sedikit ia longgarkan pelukannya demi bisa melihat Yesung dan memperlihatkan _dimpled-smile_ nya.

Melihatnya, kembali Yesung mendesah "Katakan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang menyebalkan sepertimu?"

"_Because I'm awesome and you're adorable. That's why." _Adalah kata terakhir sebelum Siwon melumat pelan bibir _namja_-nya dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam _apartment_.

_**Words: 771**_


	4. KyuSung (3rd day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 3rd day post

by r3diavolo89

**KyuSung #** SM The Ballad – Miss You

**::**

**::**

Kesendirian. Dengan airmata yang mengalir bagai tanpa batas, ia menangis. Terkekang dalam delusi cinta, membuat sebuah pengaharapan palsu yang kini telah benar-benar sirna. Ia mengalirkan airmata. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Dulu tak pernah seperti sekarang. Mereka bersama atas nama cinta, bukan sekedar karena terbiasa. Lalu perlahan waktu mengikis segalanya. Ketika alasan lain lebih mendominasi dan masalah datang silih berganti.

Detik demi detik terdengar. Dengan lancang jarum jam itu melawan kesunyian, memecah hening menjadi berkeping-keping suara.

Seorang namja tak henti-hentinya memandang dengan cemas jam yang tergantung dengan angkuhnya di dinding ruang tengah tempatnya tinggal. Sesekali ia memilin-milin ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya, masih berbalut kecemasan yang sama, 'Ayolah Kyuhyun, pulanglah. Aku mohon padamu.' Di sudut matanya tampak air mata yang kembali siap mengalir ke hilir.

"Kyu…" lirihnya. Sakit. Sungguh sakit.

**:::**

"Bagaimana kabar Yesung? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu, apa dia sangat sibuk?" si _manager_, _namja_ yang bernamakan Kim Ryeowook itu bertanya ketika tangannya sibuk membantu Kyuhyun melepas setelan jas yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk tampil di atas panggung.

"Entahlah, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya 3 minggu yang lalu," dengan santainya ia menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung mendengarnya, "3 minggu? Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama? Bagaimana mungkin, apa selama ini kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Kyuhyun hanya memberi anggukan singkat.

"Kalian bertengkar? Bagaimana bisa, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini"

Kyuhyun hanya menggendikan bahu ringan, membuat Ryeowook tidak suka.

"Jangan seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah. Apa karena sekarang sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal lantas kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" nada bicaranya terdengar mempersalahkan dan marah. Sungguh Ryeowook tidak suka. Ia telah mengenal Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlalu lama. Selama ini yang ada dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah pasangan manis yang akan saling mencintai hingga akhir usia.

"Tidak ada pertengkaran Ryeowook-ah, jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Sepertinya hubungan kami hanya sedang sampai pada taraf 'bosan'. Itu saja, tak ada alasan lain." Dengan nada bosan Kyuhyun menjawab.

Bagai tersulut api, emosi Ryeowook menjalar dengan cepatnya. "Bosan? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan mudahnya mengatakan bosan pada seseorang yang sudah menemani hidupmu lebih dari 12 tahun, seseorang yang selalu ada disampingmu saat keadaan terpayahmu, seseorang yang membantumu sekuat tenaga mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi terkenal, seseorang yang ikut terjatuh saat kau jatuh, seseorang yang selalu menyambutmu dengan pelukan dan senyuman hangat meski kau datang padanya terpuruk dan lemah. Kau-"

"Lancang kau, Kim Ryeowook! Kau hanya _manager_ku, tugasmu adalah mengatur pekerjaanku, bukan hidupku!" dengan lantang Kyuhyun berteriak kea rah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Aku seperti tak mengenalmu. Apa yang terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun? Siapa kau, kau bukan _dongsaeng_ku!"

Kyuhyun mendesah pendek, "Ya, aku adalah bosmu, bukan _dongsaeng-_mu, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Hening seketika. Ryeowook yang terlalu marah hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi dan Kyuhyun yang bertahan dengan ego kelas atas yang melukai perasaan. Dua hal yang berbenturan dan menciptakan keheningan seketika.

Keheningan yang beberapa saat kemudian terpecah oleh dering telepon genggam. Ponsel Ryeowook.

"_Yeoboseyo_…ya? Rumah Sakit?" Ryeowook terdiam untuk mendengarkan suara dari _line_ seberang. "Apa? Ti-tidak mungkin…" genggamannya terlepas begitu saja, membuat benda itu hancur saat mencium lantai marmer di bawahnya.

**:::**

Sekuat tenaga ia berlari. Koridor putih itu seketika terasa bagai tak berujung. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, nafasnya memburu karena menyimpan 3 hal secara bersamaan, kelelahan, kecemasan dan juga ketakutan.

Pintu itu telah terlihat. Perlahan ia mulai memutar knob dan melangkah masuk. Dua orang berpakaian putih masih berdiri disana, disamping ranjang pesakitan yang diatasnya terbaring seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi selimut. Dari ujung kaki naik hingga menutupi kepala seluruhnya.

"D-dia..?"

"Anda keluarga dari Kim Jongwoon-ssi?" salah satu dari kedua orang itu bertanya. Ia dokter, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Mungkin dokter yang menanggani Yesung selama ini. Menanggani penyakit Yesung tak pernah ia ketahui apa itu.

**:::**

"…tumor di otaknya telah berubah menjadi ganas dengan sangat cepat. Kami menyarankan Jongwoon-ssi untuk melakukan operasi 4 minggu yang lalu. Ia menolak dengan alasan rasio keberhasilan yang kami berikan hanya 50-50. Tapi 2 minggu yang lalu dia datang sendiri pada kami dan minta untuk menjalani perawatan intensif. Ia mengatakan ia hidup sebatang kara, tak memiliki sanak keluarga satu orang pun, jadi tak ada kerabat yang bisa dihubungi saat keadaan mendesak. Selama dirawat disini, ia hanya sendirian. Terkadang aku sangat kasihan melihatnya. Sering aku mendapatinya menangis sendiri, lalu saat aku mendekat ia akan segera menghapus airmatanya dan pura-pura tersenyum."

"Karena kami pikir Jongwoon-ssi tidak memiliki keluarga, kami bermaksud mengambil seluruh barang-barangnya untuk dikremasi bersama dengan jasadnya nanti. Saat itulah kami menemukan beberapa lembar foto, alamat dan nomor telepon beberapa orang. Nama Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook berada di paling atas. Jadi kami menghubungimu terlebih dahulu. Karena ternyata sangat sulit, jadi kami alihkan pada Kim Ryeowook. Aku senang kau ada disini sekarang, jadi ada yang akan mengurusi pemakaman Jongwoon-ssi dengan lebih layak."

"Ah, aku melupakan satu hal. Ini.." Dokter Lee memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi pada Kyuhyun. "Kami juga menemukan itu diantara barang-barangnya, aku rasa itu untukmu" tambahnya.

**:::**

_Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Sungguh Kyu, aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga memahami segala situasi kita._

_Apa perasaan kita selama ini hanya delusional?_

_Sesuatu yang bisa menghilang begitu saja saat aku mengedipkan mata._

_Aku bertahan untuk mencintaimu._

_Melukiskan segala lukaku hanya di hatiku sendiri._

_Namun perlahan aku mulai tersadar, rasa sesak ini semakin menusuk. Begitu menyakitkan._

_Mungkin sekarang ini aku bukan lagi 'rumah'-mu, Kyuhyun-ah. Bukan lagi tempatmu untuk kembali kapanpun kau mau._

_Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku melepasmu, melupakanmu, dan menjalani hidupku seorang diri untuk mengenangmu dalam hati dan pikiranku._

_Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

_Kyuhyun, aku merindukanmu._

_Sungguh. Aku merindukanmu._

_Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu. Kim Jongwoon mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_Kim Jongwoon begitu merindukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_Aku merindukan dan mencintaimu._

Dengan airmata yang mengalir bagai tanpa batas, ia ikut menangis.

'Kim Jongwoon, karena kebodohanku, aku membuatmu menjauh dariku selamanya. Lalu bagaimana aku harus hidup sekarang dengan segala penyesalan ini? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup saat kau mati? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup saat cintaku ikut pergi bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup saat kini aku benar-benar telah merindukanmu?

Aku merindukan cintamu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan Kim Jongwoon. Aku mencintaimu.

Rasanya aku ingin mati seketika. Aku merindukanmu saat ini.'

_**Words: 1022**_

* * *

**a/n:** Wah O_o sejauh ini, ini yang terpanjang, padahal aku bilang mini drabble kurang dari 500 words/chap~~~ u,u

Um, sebagai informasi aja, setelah baca comment readers yang awesome ^o^ ternyata kebanyakan pada suka fluff ya. Maaf kalo yang Kyusung ini tidak sesuai harapan karena ternyata emang kebetulan dapat jatah lagunya yang liriknya cocok buat fic yang sedih.

Drabble saya nanti _genre_-nya variatif ya, mungkin semuanya bakal ada, mulai dari yang ringan macam fluff/comedy sampai yang temanya dark macam suspence, crime, horror dan/atau psychological. Semuanya tergantung jatah lagu dan _mood_ saya sih. Jadi untuk yang mengaharapkan fluff doang, maaf tidak akan terkabul doanya XD


	5. KiSung (4th day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 4th day post

by r3diavolo89

**KiSung ****#** Big Bang ft 2Ne1 – Lollipop

::

::

Dengan senyum mautnya ia menatap _namja_ didepannya itu, tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah ataupun takut. Sedang yang ditatap hanya memandang kesal, lalu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Bummie," ujarnya ketus.

"Apa yang salah dengan tatapanku, Kim Yesung?" dengan sebuah senyuman jail yang melekat di wajahnya, ia menggoda si _namja_ yang lebih tua di hadapannya itu.

"Aku sedang marah padamu, Kim Kibum. Menyebalkan!" dengusnya kesal.

"Manisnya. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan memakan Yesungie yang semanis permen _lollipop_ ini," kembali ia menggoda sang _hyung_.

Seketika pipi si namja yang disapa _'hyung'_ tersebut langsung bersemu mendengar ucapan si _Killer Smile_. "Yah mesum, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu! Aku masih marah padamu, Kim Kibum."

"Ah merahnya. Pasti _lollipop_-nya rasa _strawberry_. Sangat manis dan segar."

"Kim Kibum!" dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah bagaikan tomat yang masak, tiba-tiba Yesung bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan langsung menggebrak meja.

Pun Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Segera ia berdiri dan diraihnya tengkuk Yesung, lalu dengan segera mempertemukan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir sang kekasih. Yesung yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kibum tak mampu memfungsikan otaknya dengan baik selama beberapa saat. Ketika telah mampu tersadar dari keterkejutannya, yang ia tahu adalah lidah Kibum telah melesat masuk ke rongga mulutnya, menggelitik setiap inci dalam mulutnya, mengabsen segala yang ada disana, mengajak lidahnya bertarung, membelit, menjilat, menghisap. Dan ketika Yesung berencana akan mulai ikut melibatkan diri dalam permainan Kibum, Kibum justru melepaskan pagutannya.

"Seperti biasa, reaksimu sangat lambat, sayang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh rasanya tetap saja manis. Benar-benar seperti _lollipop_." Sebuah senyuman aneh terbentuk ketika Kibum dengan _seductive_-nya mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir Yesung.

**Words: ****264**

* * *

Omaigat ini yang tersingkat O_o *kabur sebelum ditimpukin* XD hehehe, mian~~ setidaknya ada adegan yang sedikit asik diatas *liatin KiSung pengen*


	6. 2woon (5th day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 5th day post

by r3diavolo89

**2woon ****#** MLTR – Sleeping Child

::

::

Ia merangkak dengan perlahan, sesekali ia akan meringis kesakitan menahan rasa sakit pada lutut kirinya. Agak riskan sebetulnya bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini, diantara puing-puing bangunan yang hancur akibat salah sasaran tembak pesawat militer musuh.

Tapi tak ada lagi tempat yang aman saat ini. Semua hancur. Tempat tinggal. Sekolah. Gereja. Lalu semuanya juga hilang. Umma. Appa. Hyung. Dongsaeng. Noona. Halmeoni. Harabeoji. Ahjussi. Ahjumma. Bahkan Kkoming dan Melo.

Awalnya ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu saat mengingat semuanya. Namun sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia harus bertahan bersama dengan satu-satunya temannya saat ini. Mereka masih 9 tahun saat ini. Dan mereka harus mampu untuk bertahan hidup sendiri tanpa mengandalkan orang lain.

Kembali ia merangkak, semakin mendekati sosok lain seusianya yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Dulu Jongwoon akan terheran-heran, bagaimana bisa Youngwoon bisa begitu nyenyak memejamkan mata saat sewaktu-waktu bisa saja para tentara datang dengan membawa senapan dan menodongkannya kearah mereka.

Jongwoon penasaran, jadi ia bertanya. Lalu Youngwoon menjawab karena ia bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya saat sedang tertidur. Ah betapa inginnya Jongwoon bisa seperti sahabatnya, bertemu dengan appa dan umma dalam mimpi. Tapi Jongwoon bahkan tidak pernah bisa memejamkan mata dengan erat.

Ketika terdengar deru pesawat di atas kepalanya, ia akan segera membuka mata dengan panik lalu membangunkan Youngwoon. Pun ketika terdengar desingan peluru atau derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, ia akan gemetar ketakutan dan terkadang menangis.

"Youngwoon-ah, Youngwoon-ah, bangun…" ia guncangkan bahu seorang anak yang kini masih tertidur, "…Youngwoon-ah" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Si pemilik nama secara perlahan membuka mata. "Jongwoon-ah? Apa kau mendengar para penjahat itu datang?" tanya Youngwoon panik sambil mengucek mata berusaha mengenyahkans rasa kantuknya yang masih setia bertahan.

Jongwoon tak memberikan jawaban apapun, hanya sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Apa luka di lutut dan pelipismu berdenyut-denyut?" tebak Youngwoon.

Jongwoon mengangguk, "tapi bukan itu Youngwoon-ah, sebenarnya sekarang aku merasa sangat haus" eluhnya sambil mengusap lehernya pelan.

"Haus?" Youngwoon terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba ia bangkit. "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Ia berlari, setidaknya ia berusaha untuk itu. Seandainya kaki kanannya tidak terluka karena tertindih reruntuhan saat bersembunyi di gedung bekas sekolah 2 bulan yang lalu, pasti Youngwoon saat ini sudah melesat dengan sangat cepat.

Jongwoon memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan sedih saat punggung itu perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh. Secara tidak sadar bening kristal mengalir melalui sudut matanya, terasa perih saat airmata itu mengalir melalui luka di pipinya yang terbuka. Luka yang didapatnya 2 hari yang lalu saat ia dan Youngwoon mencoba melewati pagar berduri pembatas antara gereja dan perpustakaan umum kota. Ia salah melangkah saat itu sehingga membuatnya jatuh. Pelipis dan lututnya terluka karena itu semua, pipi sebelah kirinya pun sama, hanya saja lebih beruntung karena itu bukanlah luka yang dalam seperti pada pelipis dan lututnya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Youngwoon yang berlari dengan tertatih-tatih datang dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku menemukan ini" Ia berteriak senang. "Minumlah!" disodorkannya benda itu mendekat pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon melihat sekilas benda yang digunakan oleh Youngwoon sebagai wadah air. Sebuah sepatu boot lama yang rusak di beberapa sisi, namun masih bisa digunakan setidaknya untuk menampung sedikit air. Dulu ia akan berpikir itu menjijikan, meminum air dari sepatu bekas yang kotor. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting baginya adalah ia harus hidup. Jadi dengan segera Jongwoon meminum air yang disodorkan oleh Youngwoon dengan rakusnya. Setelah dahaganya sedikit terpuaskan baru ia bertanya pada Youngwoon.

"Kau mendapatkan air dari mana, Youngwoon-ah?"

"Aku ingat melihat ada genangan air di sudut dekat gudang saat tadi kita masuk, Jongwoon-ah." Jawabnya sumringah. Jongwoon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa lebih baik, Jongwoon-ah?" tanya Youngwoon cemas.

Masih tersenyum, Jongwoon menjawab. "Berkatmu, Youngwoon-ah. Terima kasih banyak."

Youngwoon menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah. Sekarang cobalah untuk tidur dengan nyenyak, Jongwoon-ah. Saat terbangun nanti mungkin lukamu akan lebih baik dan tidak akan begitu sakit," sarannya.

Jongwoon memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah bisa tertidur dengan baik."

Terlihat Youngwoon terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana jika aku memelukmu dengan erat? Mungkin itu bisa membantumu agar bisa tertidur."

"Kau mau melakukannya? Memelukku sampai aku tertidur?" tanya Jongwoon tidak percaya.

Youngwoon segera membersihkan sisa-sisa puing disamping tempatnya tidur tadi, lalu segera ia berbaring disana dan merentangkan tangan kirinya, "Kemarilah, aku sudah menyisakan tempat untukmu."

Jongwoon beringsut mendekat kearah Youngwoon, berbaring dengan menjadikan lengan Youngwoon sebagai bantal. Ia miringkan badannya sendiri dan mendekap Youngwoon dengan erat.

"Youngwoon-ah, aku ingin bisa bertemu dengan umma, appa dan dongsaengku dalam mimpi…" bisiknya di dada Youngwoon.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tertidur terlebih dahulu, Jongwoon-ah. Pejamkan matamu sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memeluk dan menjagamu sepanjang malam." Ujar Youngwoon berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mmm…terima kasih, Youngwoon-ah" gumam Jongwoon saat kesadarannya secara perlahan mulai digantikan oleh rasa kantuk. Youngwoon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sahabat kecilnya. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Dan perlahan merekapun mulai berlayar ke dunia mimpi bersama-sama.

Berlayar ke sebuah dunia yang lebih bersahabat dengan kepolosan mereka. Dunia tanpa kebencian, kemarahan, perselisihan maupun peperangan.

_**Words: 803**_

* * *

Ini muram! .

Sejauh ini, ini drabble yang paling serius. Sebenarnya lagunya sendiri ga seserius itu sih, tapi saya mencoba menangkap sisi lainnya, terutama untuk bagian lirik _'If all the people around the world, they had a mind like yours, we'd had no fighting and no war, there would be lasting peace on earth'_

Saat nulis ini saya mikirin hubungan Korsel dan Korut seandainya benar-benar pecah perang seperti jamannya Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur (yaoloh gue sok serius bener XD)

Besok gilirannya YeChul/ChulSung, semoga ga seserius ini deh XD jatah lagunya Good Charlotte yang Victim Of Love, yang penasaran bisa cari liriknya dulu, kira-kira isi _drabble_-nya nanti kayak gitu~~


	7. YeChul (6th day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 6th day post

by r3diavolo89

**YeChul/ChulSung #** Good Charlotte – Victims Of Love

::

::

Telinganya mungkin tidak sesensitif salah satu teman _group_-nya, tapi Heechul adalah jenis orang yang mudah terganggu. Dan jelas suara yang berasal dari kamar sebelah itu telah menjadi sumber rutukannya saat ini. Dengan malas, Heechul turun dari tempatnya tidur dan sambil menggerutu ia mulai keluar kamar.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar sebelah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung masuk. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya, menempelkan langsung telinganya pada daun pintu dan yah Heechul sungguh tak menyukai apa yang didengarnya. Suara tangisan itu terdengar menyedihkan sekaligus menyebalkan disaat bersamaan. Ia menghela napas kasar.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali, tanpa menunggu ijin si penghuni kamar, Heechul langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata memang tak terkunci. Mendapatkan tamu yang hadir secara tiba-tiba sontak membuat Yesung -si pemilik kamar- terkejut dan tak sempat menghapus airmatanya.

"Hyung~" suaranya sengau, telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak airmata yang masih tersisa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja" Ujar Heechul tanpa basa-basi.

"M-maaf. Aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu. Aku tidak bermaksud hyung," sesalnya.

Heechul mendesah, "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu sekarang" ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat di samping Yesung, duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggung pada tepian tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih lembut pada _namja_ yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak pernah beruntung dalam hal seperti ini" Yesung tertawa miris sambil memeluk lututnya.

Heechul tidak menyukainya, ia tidak pernah suka yang seperti ini, "Sudah aku katakan…"

"Aku tahu." Yesung menyela, "Hanya saja aku yang terlalu bodoh. Jadi maaf, aku tak mendengarkanmu."

"Kenapa kau harus selalu melakukan ini, Jongwoon-ah?" nada suaranya meninggi.

"Hyung-"

"Ini seperti kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri untuk hal yang seharusnya bisa kau hindari. Kau selalu melemparkan diri pada orang yang bahkan tidak layak!"

Ia sembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, "Seperti inilah cinta, hyung-" lirihnya.

"Bodoh sekali!"

"Aku tahu," sahut Yesung. Dan Heechul tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan sebenarnya lebih bodoh lagi. Ironis. Berkali-kali ia menasehati Yesung untuk menghindari api, tapi sebenarnya ia sendiri telah terbakar sempurna.

Ia tolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Melihat ke arah dongsaengnya yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan mencoba menahan airmata.

"Ada orang yang lebih layak untukmu, dongsaeng-" ujarnya pelan. Ia beringsut lebih mendekat, lalu memeluk Yesung dari samping.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke arah sang hyung, ia tersenyum menyedihkan. "Begitukah? Aku ingin berhenti mempercayainya hyung. Mungkin aku harus benar-benar berpikir untuk menghindarkan diriku dari hal seperti ini. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintai dengan sepenuh hati, hyung. Melakukan semuanya agar terlihat sempurna, tapi pada akhirnya selalu diakhiri dengan diriku sendiri yang menjadi korban cinta."

Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi mengingat para mantan kekasihnya. Mereka adalah kenangan yang menyakitkan. Orang-orang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bersedih dan terluka. "Sungguh aku ingin berhenti, hyung. Bermain api seperti ini hanya melukaiku terus-menerus."

'Aku yang lebih terluka disini, Jongwoon-ah. Kau ingin berhenti bahkan sebelum melihat kearahku? Mencintaimu seperti ini tidak hanya membakarku, mungkin sekarang aku telah menjadi abu. Dengan mudahnya diterbangkan angin dan hancur di udara. Aku hancur, Jongwoon.'

_**Words: 487**_

* * *

Fuih yang ini biasa banget dan aku yakin banyak yang akan teriak 'Ngantung ceritanya!' atau 'Pendek banget!'

Maaf, tapi saya memang tipe orang yang suka ending dramatis dan deskripsi yang tidak terlalu detail. Jadi banyak FF saya juga -baik itu Indo ataupun Inggris- yang endingnya kadang justru seperti awal cerita yang baru.

Jangan teriak ke saya untuk bikin sequel. Terkadang lebih penting bagi saya untuk menjaga nilai estetikanya. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi itu mengundang imajinasi, jadi silahkan kembangkan imajinasi liar kalian masing-masing XD

Aduh, saya author yang galak dan jahat ya?! XD hehehe~~

#cipok reader atu-atu :*

next part YeMin/MinSung, lagunya Livin' In The World Without You by The Rasmus.

Silahkan ditunggu ^o^


	8. YeMin (7th day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 7th day post

by r3diavolo89

**YeMin/MinSung ****#**The Rasmus** -** Livin' In The World Without You

::

::

Secara perlahan ia gerakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terikat erat oleh belenggu. Sebuah rantai tak begitu panjang menhubungkan belenggu tersebut ke _bedpost_. Terasa nyeri. Luka di pergelangan tangannya kembali terbuka tampaknya. Ia sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Sungmin-ah, berhentilah bergerak-gerak seperti itu." Seorang namja dengan bibirnya yang cemberut berkata pada namja yang terantai.

Sungmin ingin berteriak. Menyumpahi namja di hadapannya yang dengan gilanya masih setia bersikap manis, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun saat ini.

"Sungie tidak ingin menyakiti Minnie lebih jauh, jadi berhenti melawan, ne?" mata itu melembut saat tersenyum.

Kenapa dari awal ia tak bisa menyadarinya? Namja di hadapannya ini psychopath. Hah, mungkin ia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta? Ya tentu saja, apalagi memangnya. Saat itu temen-teman mereka mengatakan mereka pasangan yang manis. Kim Yesung dan Lee Sungmin. Dua namja yang tidak sewajarnya karena terlalu _cute_ dan _adorable_. Lucu memang saat mereka berdua bersama, banyak orang akan bertanya siapa yang mendominasi dan siapa yang didominasi? Mereka akan terkekeh geli dengan pertanyaan itu.

Hmm, bagi mereka tidak masalah. Toh mereka bisa _vice-versa_, jadi konyol sekali orang yang bertanya hal macam itu kan? Awalnya semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Saling mendukung satu sama lain, pergi berkencan di akhir pekan, ke taman bermain, makan _ice cream_, seperti anak remaja yang saling jatuh cinta. Manis sekali.

Beberapa bulan sesudahnya Yesung mulai berubah menjadi sangat possesif, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekati Sungmin, bahkan meski itu hanya teman ataupun anak kecil yang kebetulan mereka temui di jalan. Dulu Sungmin pikir itu sangat manis, Yesung bersikap seolah-olah sangat takut kehilangan dia. Namun, lambat laun Yesung jadi sangat mudah merajuk dan marah. Dan terus terang itu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman.

Sungmin yang merasa lelah, lantas mulai mengambil sikap. Dengan tegas ia bertanya atas segala perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada Yesung. Bukannya mendapat jawaban yang ia mau ataupun permintaan maaf dari Yesung atas sikap kekanakannya, justru Yesung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yesung mengatakan tentang betapa ia terlalu sangat mencintainya hingga takut kehilangan sosok Sungmin dalam hidupnya. Sungmin luluh karenanya, lalu dengan lembut ia peluk Yesung tanpa menyadari seringai yang terbentuk dengan sempurna di bibir sang namjachingu.

**::**

Karena malam itu semua berubah. Setelah menenggak 2 teguk red wine, matanya berkunang-kunang. Terakhir kali yang ia lihat adalah senyum lebar Yesung padanya. Ia picingkan mata dan mengernyit, "Yesu-" kesadarannya menghilang sebelum ia menyelesaikan katanya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mencoba mengakomodasi matanya pada pencahayaan di ruangan yang tergolong lemah itu. "Akhirnya kau bangun, chagi." Seru seseorang senang. Matanya masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi Sungmin kenal benar dengan suara itu.

"Yesungie, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" ujarnya panik setelah merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat. Selain itu sedikit rasa perih juga terasa di pergelangan atas tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie. Ini hanya karena aku terlalu mencintai Minnie, dengan begini Minnie tidak akan bisa pergi dariku, kan? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Suaranya dipermanis. Biasanya Sungmin akan senang mendengarnya, Yesung terdengar sangat cute saat seperti itu, tapi kali ini berbeda, sungguh ia ingin memakinya.

"Lepaskan Minnie, Sungie. Minnie sakit, sepertinya tangan Minnie terluka." Dia mencoba memainkan peran yang sama, bersikap semanis dan sepolos mungkin.

"Ah, Minnie tidak perlu khawatir, memang Sungie yang melakukannya. Kan Sungie jadi bisa merawat Minnie terus-terusan. Jadi jangan khawatir, ne? Yesungie adalah namjachingu yang baik yang tidak akan meninggalkan Minnie kapanpun."

Kekasihnya gila! Sungmin menjerit dalam hati. Ia mulai memberontak lagi, mencoba melepas ikatannya.

"Tidak akan berhasil, Minnie. Ikatan Sungie sangat sempurna. Lebih baik Sungmin minum dulu agar tidak dehidrasi, oke?" Ia menyodorkan segelas cairan berwarna merah _burgundy_ ke hadapan mukanya. _Red wine_. Cairan terakhir yang diminumnya sebelum ia berakhir disini.

Sungmin merapatkan bibirnya erat dan menggeleng, berusaha untuk menolak apa yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

Yesung cemberut melihat itu, dengan nada merajuk ia berkata, "Ada apa? Minnie tidak mau minum dari tangan Sungie? Bukankah wine adalah favorit Minnie?" Ia masih berusaha untuk meminumkan cairan itu pada kekasihnya. Sungmin tak bergeming dan tetap menutup mulut, perlahan itu membuat kesabaran Yesung hilang.

Dengan marah ia raih sebagian rambut belakang Sungmin, menjambaknya sehingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa mendongak dan mengerang kesakitan atas perlakuan tiba-tiba yang ia dapatkan.

Yesung memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik, saat Sungmin mengerang, ia tuangkan cairan _burgundy_ itu melalui celah bibir yang terbuka. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, Sungmin tidak dapat menolaknya, meski sempat menyemburkan beberapa mililiter cairan, tapi tetap saja ada cairan yang tertelan. Lidah Sungmin merasai rasa lain yang ada selain getir wine Merlot. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan besi?

Sungmin kembali merasakan denyut pada pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sepertinya ditekan oleh sesuatu,"Aah!" pekiknya pelan. Ia alihkan pandangan kesamping. Yesung tengah menekan luka terbuka itu dan menempatkan gelas wine tepat dibawahnya. Darah yang mengalir kebawah tertampung dalam gelas yang di dalamnya masih terdapat cairan Merlot.

'Apa?' ia menatap tak percaya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yesung berhenti dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan darah di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Lalu ia melihat ke arah sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik? marah? entahlah.

"Minnie jangan menatap Sungie seperti itu. Sungie melakukan ini juga agar kita senantiasa bersama. Sekarang kita benar-benar sudah bersatu. Darah Minnie tercampur dengan darah Sungie dan masing-masing dari kita telah meminumya dari gelas yang sama. Bukankah itu bagus?" Senyuman polos itu terlihat mengerikan. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin ingin mencabik-cabiknya seandainya ia bisa terlepas sekarang.

**::**

**::**

* * *

_Trias is back.. Trias is back (backsound: Shinee – Sherlock)_

Halooooooo readers sayang #kedipImut (minta digampar) saya kembali setelah melalui perjuangan panjang yang melelahkan dan wow fantastic baby lho~~

Iya -_- saya kan harus mudik dan menjalani hidup di rumah ataupun di kantor~~ jadi maaf butuh waktu lama untuk kembali update #alesan!

#lirikKalender wow, sekarang waktunya udah mepet ya =_= baiklah, karena waktu yang benar-benar tidak mendukung, maka tiap hari, setidaknya saya harus posting 3 chapter untuk kejar target, soalnya pengennya pas tanggal 21 nanti udah bisa update yang KiSung sih

Jadi yup yup yup, hari ini saya posting Yemin, Hansung ama Teuksung lho! Yay, baca dan komen semuanya ya XD #maksa

Ngebash kayak 'purepairs' yang dengan _heroic_-nya takut login pun boleh. Kalau dapat kayak begituan justru bikin saya makin semangat nulis hal-hal nyleneh, lol..

Ga ding, seriusan saya ga maksa komen.. itu hak pribadi kalian masing-masing, jadi ga usah merasa punya kewajiban untuk review, meski sebenarnya dinantikan juga sih _feedback_ kalian XD (author sarap ga konsisten)

Pokoknya buat eonniedeul (jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari u,u), dongsaengdeul (kebanyakan ini ya -_- #gigitSandal), dan oppa (kalau ada) saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas segala comments dan saran/kritik ataupun bash yang masuk.. Ai lop yu ol, bebeh~~

Eh iya, part ini ceritanya ga sesuai ama lagunya XD emmm, saya lebih terinspirasi dengan bagian depan interlude ni lagu sih. _You paralyzed my body with a poison kiss, for 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed…_

dan karena saya suka sekali dengan Yesung yang psycho tapi tetap manis dan memikat *mata berbinar-binar* ulala, saya bikin beginian deh XD


	9. HanSung (8th day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 8th day post

by r3diavolo89

**HanSung ****#**Story Of The Year – In The Shadow

::

::

Yesung dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Dengan gugup ia menelan ludah.

'Pergi', jeritnya dalam hati. Dengan jemari yang gemetar ia peluk tubuhnya sendiri erat. Ia bergerak mundur ke arah jendela saat didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Ia gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba berdoa pada Tuhan agar dihindarkan dari nasib buruknya yang akan segera datang menghampiri kedalam gelapnya kamarnya.

Namja itu. Selama seminggu berturut-turut selalu datang kepadanya setiap malam, menuntutnya untuk memberikan hal yang 'iblis' itu sebut sebagai surga duniawi. Yesung terkadang begitu membenci dirinya sendiri, begitu mudahnya ia terperangkap hingga tak ada daya apapun untuk dapat menolak. Awalnya ia akan melawan, memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi saat namja itu telah mulai menyentuhnya secara intens, ia seakan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Dengan bodohnya ia akan menurut meski airmata mengalir deras menganak sungai.

Suara 'kriet' pelan terdengar saat pintu secara perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang terlihat bagai iblis dimatanya. Napasnya tercekat.

"Pergilah. Aku mohon…jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku~" pintahnya lirih.

"Kau bahkan menyukainya, sayang. Kenapa harus menolak?" Cahaya yang berasal dari luar dan terbias melalui panel jendela kamarnya membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai iblis namja di hadapannya.

Yesung menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan denyut pada kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Pikirannya kacau. "Tidak. Kau salah, aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku. Jangan ganggu aku!" jeritnya.

Namun namja itu menulikan telinganya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar jerit putus asa namja manis di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut -yang tentu saja masih terlihat bagai seringai iblis untuk Yesung- sembari berjalan mendekat ke hadapan sang 'mangsa'. "Jangan berteriak, sayang, kita tidak mau membangunkan semua pasien di rumah sakit ini bukan?"

Yesung menangis. Napasnya tersenggal. Matanya nyalang mengitari seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Tapi kamarnya terlalu kosong, tak ada satupun yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menjatuhkan si 'iblis'.

Tempat tidur. Tak ada gunanya, tapi yang jelas ia hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari namja gila ini. Jadi ia bergerak, mencoba mencapai kolong ranjang tempatnya tidur.

Ia mencoba berlari. Namun hanya beberapa langkah, dan sepasang tangan telah erat memerangkap tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat beberapa inchi dari lantai. Ia gerakkan kedua kakinya yang bebas, menendang udara kosong, mencoba untuk memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Tapi namja iblis itu terlalu kuat untuk tubuhnya yang kini tengah melemah.

Tubuhnya terhempas. Yesung kenal dengan sangat baik permukaan tempat punggungnya mendarat. Matras ranjang tempat ia tertidur setiap hari dan malam, saksi bisu langsung bagi terenggutnya harga dirinya tiap-tiap malam selama seminggu terakhir.

Yesung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak beraturan kedepan, berusaha untuk menyakiti namja yang kini tengah menindihnya, tapi yang didapatnya justru ciuman-ciuman kasar pada wajahnya, lalu lumatan penuh nafsu pada bibirnya. Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menolak perlakuan namja iblis itu, namun sebuah rasa nyeri pada pipinya saat tangan kasar si namja mendarat keras di pipinya membuatnya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia kembali melemah. Dengan airmata yang mengalir deras, ia alihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sebuah salib yang terpasang pada dinding sebelah kanan kamarnya.

'Tuhan' lirihnya dalam hati.

**::**

**::**

* * *

Posting kedua hari ini. yay \^o^/

Huft, sebenarnya lagi-lagi ni fic isinya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan lagunya -_- saya cuma ambil judulnya doang XD _woohooo_ _in the shadows of our life we can fall into the night~~_

dan ngantung is the best deh.. uh yeah! #dilempar duit ama readers~~

silahkan komen yang secukupnya XD sawer saya ya, lol


	10. TeukSung (9th day post)

Personal Project for Kim Jongwoon's Birthday

Mini drabble ~ 9th day post

by r3diavolo89

**TeukSung ****#** Super Junior – Superman

::

::

"Untukmu" Yesung sedikit berjengit kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Sebuah kaleng minuman soda. Ia balikkan kepalanya perlahan menghadap si pembawa minuman. Leader. Dengan senyum terkembang, ia terima uluran sang leader.

"Kau pasti lelah. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada libur. Kita bekerja dengan sangat keras ya?" pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan. Leeteuk mengambil tempat disamping Yesung sembari membuka kaleng minumnya sendiri.

"Hah iya, benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi aku sangat senang, Jungsoo hyung." Ujarnya sedikit menggoda sang leader. Yesung tahu si kakak disampingnya ini tidak begitu suka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, tapi selalu dengan sengaja ia sebut nama itu. Sekedar untuk menggoda saja, dengan begitu si leader akan memukul lengannya main-main sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang menurut Yesung terlalu luar biasa unik.

Dan benar saja, Leeteuk memang menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan ringan, tapi sayangnya kali ini bukan di lengan melainkan justru di kepala, "Auw, hyung. Ini sakit" ujar Yesung sambil memajukan bibirnya, berpura-pura cemberut.

"Ah hentikan itu. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan wajah sok manis-mu itu." Ujar sang leader datar.

"Si sadis Park Jungsoo" sahut Yesung penuh penekanan.

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Yesung, menatapnya selama beberapa saat dengan wajah serius sebelum secara tiba-tiba ia memeluk Yesung dari arah samping.

"H-hyung." Yesung yang kaget, secara reflek langsung memeluk balik sang hyung. Setelah dirasanya cukup lama, ia berusaha melepas pelukan Leeteuk pada tubuhnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Suara sang hyung terdengar sengau di telinganya.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah isakan yang sayup-sayup mulai terdengar di telinganya. Yesung terdiam, tak bergerak ataupun bersuara. Ia hanya menunggu hingga sang hyung dengan sendirinya mau membagi beban hatinya.

Beberapa menit membeku dalam diam hingga akhirnya keheningan terpecah oleh suara sang leader yang masih terdengar serak, "Kau memanggil namaku seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Si sadis Park Jungsoo? Hyung, kalau tidak suka aku tidak akan memangilmu seperti itu lagi. Maaf aku membuatmu menangis." Sesalnya dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

"Bukan, pabbo. Tapi namaku, kalian memanggilku dengan nama itu sebelum kita debut. Tidak ada yang memanggil Park Jungsoo dengan nama Leeteuk, memanggil Kim Jongwoon dengan nama Yesung, memanggil Kim Youngwoon dengan nama Kangin, memanggil Shin Dong Hee dengan nama Shindong, ataupun memanggil Lee Hyukjae dengan nama Eunhyuk. Kita saling memanggil nama masing-masing, bahkan Hangeng pun dengan sempurna bisa melafalkan nama kita. Lalu Kyuhyun, yang baru datang setahun setelahnya pun sama, ia menghafalkan nama kita dengan cepat dan menolak memanggil kita dengan nama panggung."

Tiba-tiba Yesung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang hyung sekarang ini. Ia merindukan semua dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia ikut merasakannya, sangat bisa merasakannya. Pikirannya melayang, kembali ke titik nol dimana semuanya masih terlalu normal bagi jiwa-jiwa muda mereka. Saat dimana mereka mampu menikmati kebebasan dan menghirup udara yang begitu sempurna. Saat kebersamaan mereka berbaur dengan gelak tawa dan candaan-candaan ringan.

"Hyung-" lirihnya.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya pada Yesung. Dengan kasar diusapnya airmata yang seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Maaf, Jongwoon-ah, tiba-tiba aku menjadi sangat sentimentil."

Yesung menggeleng, kini ia ikut meneteskan airmata. "Aku pun merindukan saat yang sama, hyung. Sungguh. Tapi seburuk apapun hal yang akan menimpa kita, selamanya kita adalah 13 bintang yang akan selalu bersinar di langit sapphire blue, hyung. Bukankah kita semua orang-orang kuat. Kita adalah Superman, hyung. Kita akan bertahan sekuat tenaga hingga ketiga belas bintang kembali di gugus yang sama. Kembali menjadi Super Junior yang utuh."

"Apa menurutmu harapan kita tidak terlalu tinggi, Jongwoon-ah?" dengan nada bicara pesimis sang hyung bertanya.

"Bukankah kita berjanji untuk mempercayai, hyung. Biarkan itu tidak hanya menjadi slogan bagi para ELF. Prom15e to 13elieve, itu adalah janji dan mimpi kita yang dengan sekuat tenaga akan berusaha kita penuhi untuk Super Junior dan ELF di seluruh dunia. Itu adalah mimpi kita bersama hyung."

Leeteuk mengangguk mantab mendengar sang dongsaeng. "Ya. Kita akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya kembali, dongsaeng" ujarnya penuh pengharapan sebelum kembali mendekap dongsaeng tersayangnya, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan antar saudara yang begitu erat dan tak akan pecah oleh keadaan.

_Hasrat kami adalah yang terbaik_

_Konsentrasi kami adalah yang terbaik_

_Siapa yang mampu mengatakan bahwa kami telah berakhir_

_Super Junior hanya kehilangan kata 'man' pada nama 'superman'_

_Haruskah aku memetik bintang untukmu_

_Menghitung mereka satu, dua, tiga_

_Dengan bintang-bintang yang menghilang_

_Kami adalah 13 bintang_

**::**

**::**

* * *

Woohoo, posting terakhir hari ini~~ dan terus terang saya sedih nulis ini u,u

Udahlah… ga mau banyak bicara

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan lebih banyak terima kasih untuk yang bersedia review XD

Tu yang terakhir indosub-nya lirik Superman pas refrain terakhir sama pas bagiannya Leeteuk (sekedar ngasih tau buat yg ga tau, hehehe)

Besok siap-siap lagi nerima update-an saya ya!

Pai pai for now *winked*

Ah iya, karena saya nulisnya ngebut, jadi cuma sempet baca ulang masing-masing 1 kali. Jadi kalau ada typos atau kata-kata yang aneh di tiap chapter, silahkan saya dihujat XD

Sekarang beneran _bye_ deh~~ ^.~


End file.
